Un corazón Perdido
by Dekurucha
Summary: Misa se canso de las mentiras de Light y decide irse de su lado, esto causa un conflicto mental en el chico, siendo kira no puede permitirse sentir, pero, según Ryuk, todos los humanos poseen corazón,¿podrá misa encontrar el corazón perdido de Light?
1. muñeca desechada?

Holas (n-n!) bueno esta es mi nueva historia no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá en total .. solo espero que no muxos (n.nU) pero bueno jejeje.

haber una reseña XD quise jugar un poco con las personalidades de los personajes, así que aquí nos encontraremos con una Amane misa un poco más decisiva, que piensa un poco en ella, un Ryuk que se encuentra aburrido y necesita un nuevo espectaculo, y si para su entretenimientos requiere ayudar un poco a misa lo hará.

pero lo más importante de esta historia es el echo de que quise encontrar el corazón perdido de Light

o.o lo encontrarán???? esa es la gran pregunta¿podrá Yagami Light decidir sobre lo que quiere realmente, sin que su contraparte (Kira) se entrometa?

un conflicto mental se adueña del futuro dios del nuevo mundo, un descubrimiento para misa y un show especial para Ryuk

espero que esta historia sea de su agrado X3 nus vemos!

* * *

**Un corazón perdido. **

Cap 1.- Muñeca Desechada?

Aquella tarde, ella lo decidió, estaba harta de hacerse la tonta, comportarse como la niña mimada, chillona, esclava de un deseo que no le correspondía, un sueño que no le pertenecía, muñeca de alguien que nunca la amo.

Dejo de lado todo, sus principios, no, ella siempre le fue fiel, a su dios, a su amado, a su dueño, lo dejo todo por él, su cordura, su vida, su cuerpo, su ser, todo, pero ¿qué gano?

Falsas palabras, falsos sentimientos, y ya no lo soportaba, el dolor era inmenso, no quería seguir así, siempre guardo esperanzas de que su dios la mirará, de que sintiera que era necesaria para él, no solo como sus ojos, si no como mujer, como su compañera, como misa.

Todo estaba arreglado, sus maletas, su nuevo hogar, solo faltaba ella y la noticia a su

"dueño" Primero, fue ella, cambio, se quito toda ropa que Light le obligaba a usar,

Esa ropa que nunca fue parte de su personalidad.

Dejo su cabello suelto, no se sentía cómoda para usar sus viejos moñitos de niña pequeña, cosa que ya no lo era, era una mujer.

Se coloco un vestido negro, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros blancos,

Poseía un escote amplio mostrando los atributos de ella, no era largo, con suerte tapaba sus muslos, se coloco unas medias de redes y sus viejas botas, delineo cuidadosamente sus ojos y coloro sus labios de un tono rojo, no fuerte pero llamativo,

Era ella, la muñequita gótica de antes, la misma misa de hace años. No había cambiado mucho. Se dispuso a ir a la oficina de su aparente compañero, golpeo y con una voz casi irreconocible para él y ella misma, un tono calmado, sumiso, bastante indiferente.

Pidió el permiso para entrar, pero no recibió respuesta, así que solo entro.

-Misa, no te dije que entraras – dijo Light sin moverse de donde se encontraba, mirando por dicha ventana que nunca abandonaba cada vez que volvía de su trabajo.

-Light, tengo que decirte algo- la voz de misa era neutra, no tenía esos típicos gritos que él conocía, él se volteo un poco para verla y solo giro un poco los ojos molesto al verla con su fachada gótica de nuevo¿acaso él no había sido claro? No la quería volver a ver así¿lo estaba desobedeciendo a propósito?

-Misa ¿qué haces con eso puesto¿Intentas molestarme?- volvió a girarse hacia la ventana-

-No- dijo cortante la chica- de echo Light, misa se va – eso último hizo que el chico se volteará a verla, neutro, no parecía afectarle-

-¿Por qué¿No estas contenta con la vida que te eh dado?- dijo el gran Dios, sin bajar mirada, sin cambiar su tono de superioridad, sin dejar de ser KIRA

-¿qué vida? Light solo eh sido una muñeca para ti, una esclava de tus deseos, un aparato más para cumplir tus planes, eso no es vida, no la vida que misa quiere – bajo un poco el rostro-

-hum…- la miro extrañado, no era la tonta de siempre, formulo palabras, incluso una oración completa sin errores, sin gritos, lagrimas ni caprichos tontos¿quién era ella?

-Tampoco digo que me arrepienta de ello, es más, dejaste que fuera tus ojos y eso me puso feliz- sonrió amargamente la chica - te di todo de mi, mi vida, mi ser, mis pensamientos, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, todo, por que yo creo en ti, eres Mi Dios, mi señor y la persona que amo – bajo la vista rápidamente - pero.. tu no me amas…no me necesitas…no me extrañaras..solo te importa crear un mundo para ti y nadie más y ya no quiero interferir en ello con mis tontos caprichos, mis intentos de que me veas como tu mujer, como tu amante, no solo como tu objeto- su voz se quebró con lo último, ella lo sabía, no significaba nada más para él, solo era sus falsos ojos, por que aun así, no la necesitaba.

-¿Hablas en serio Misa?-sonrió arrogantemente- tu no puedes vivir sin mi, lo sabes- eso hizo que la chica levantará su rostro de inmediato, con una mirada desafiante, estaba decidida, ella no seguiría soportando eso-

-Hablo en serio Light- kun – su mirada dejo ese rastro de temor, no se iba a echar para atrás ahora- ¿o acaso realmente me necesitas? –Light guardo silencio- ¿lo ves? No te importa si estoy o no, así que da igual que me vaya, intente de todas las formas que me amaras, pero no se puede, y ya no quiero seguir haciéndome la tonta – volteo el rostro un poco, y miro a Ryuk – bueno, eso sería todo, después de salir por esa puerta, puedes matarme si lo deseas, no me opondré – sonrió a Ryuk - pero si algún día vuelves a necesitar mis ojos, estaré ahí, si me necesitas cosa que dudo – se dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta

-Misa...-no pudo seguir, por que sus palabras se cortaron en ese instante, a él solo le importaba su sueño de ser Dios, pero, en ese instante, algo frío lo atravesó- ¿seguirás siendo fiel a Kira? – se digno solo a preguntar eso, por primera vez, Light dudo de su propia pregunta, él quería decir algo más pero no sabia¿quería detenerla¿Para qué¿Por qué?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su ser egoísta y calculador, Kira se había adueñado de su mente completamente

-Misa siempre le estará agradecida a Kira por juzgar al asesino de sus padres – abrió la puerta para salir- por eso nunca lo dudes, pero si lo que querías preguntarme es a quien amo, es a Light - Light se asombro como la chica leyó sus pensamientos así, ella quien era tan tonta que podía utilizarla como quisiera, tomar su cuerpo en sus momentos de aburrimiento, saciar su furia y frustración en cada una de sus acciones, ella, estaba leyendo la mente de él¿Cómo? – Adiós Ryuk – sonrió cariñosamente al shinigami que yacía comiendo manzanas en una esquina-

-kukukuku – se rió – te extrañare misa, esto será aburrido sin ti –termino por que se metió una manzana en la boca-

-Yo también Ryuk, puedes ir a verme siempre que quieras – sonrió nostálgicamente – te daré todas las manzanas que quieras – terminó por decir la chica

-Oh! Ku ku ku es un trato misa- termino por decir el goloso shinigami-

Light solo observo la escena, estaba confundido, ese cambio no era normal, si ella lo amaba¿por qué lo dejaba? Creyó que podría manipularla a su gusto, que cada vez que se acostaba con ella, la dejaba sin aliento y jadeando por más, creyó que así la mantendría contenta, entonces ¿por qué?

Misa miro a su amado, queriendo arrepentirse de todo y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero estaba tan cansada de toda esa mentira, que sabía que no lo haría y antes de cerrar esa puerta solo dijo 2 palabras

–Te amo- su silueta desapareció de aquella habitación, el perfume que misa usaba la dejo impregnada, dando un silencio demasiado incomodo.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con esto Light?- dijo el shinigami acercándose al humano que miraba por la ventana.

-¿A que te refieres Ryuk?

-A que misa se vaya¿estarás bien sin ella?

-Que ingenuo, ella lo dijo, solo la use, no me hace falta muñecas que no sirvan ¿no crees?-sonrió arrogantemente, pero le supo amargo¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, seguí mirando por la ventana, viendo como su muñeca gótica salía por las puertas del edificio hacia un taxi, ella volteo para ver la ventana donde estaba él, Light la veía pero ella no a él, ella sabia que estaba ahí, y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por su rostro, haciendo una reverencia, como símbolo de despedida y lealtad, eso lo sorprendió, le dolió¿cómo? Un Dios no se podía sentir así, por que debería importarle que esa mujer ruidosa se fuera, solo era una marioneta en todos sus planes, verla ahí, sola, frágil, subiendo a ese auto, yéndose para siempre, no le gustaba, pero tampoco lo admitiría, sin misa, el estaría mejor que nunca, feliz, pero no era lo que Ryuk pensaba y eso le causaba gracia al shinigami.

-Creo que esto se pondrá interesante, ku ku ku ku – se rió mientras daba vueltas en la habitación analizando la situación del humano enfrente de él.

continua ...

* * *

Bueno (n.n) ahi ta el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado (n//n) me estaré esforzando muxo para subir el siguiente ..

aunke lo tengo listo XD pero me gustaría saber que piensan (n.nU)

bueno cuidence hasta el siguiente cap XD

atte.

**Maron **


	2. dudas?

**Bueno este sera un capitulo corto (XP ) por que emm no sé (..) salio corto (n.nU) pero espero sea de su agrado, simplemente Light tiene un problema (..) y me gusta hacerlo así (XD) los personajes de death note no me pertenecen u.u pero la imaginación no es de nadie (XD)así que jugar un pokito no es malu (n.n) **

**bueno ahi va XD **

* * *

**Cap 2.- dudas?**

Los días pasaban y Light se encontraba extraño, llegaba del trabajo y veía la ventana, ya llevaba unos días sin "juzgar" a nadie con su poder¿qué era lo que le faltaba?

-nee!! Light- llamo ryuk desde el living- mira mira Light, ku ku ku- reía el shinigami con la televisión prendida

-no me interesa lo que estés viendo Ryuk-dijo calmadamente el chico

-¿no? Pero si es "tu" misa, ku ku ku- se rió ryuk al ver como Light volteaba sorprendido a la televisión y "calmadamente" se acercaba a donde se encontraba dicho aparato-

-te recuerdo Ryuk, que ella no es "mi" misa, desde que dejo este apartamento, no me interesa lo que haga con su vida, de echo nunca me ha interesado- dijo tranquilo como siempre, aunque no muy confiado de esas palabras- aunque ambos sabemos que su voluntad sigue a mi merced- no faltaba ese toque arrogante, esa superioridad que siempre lo caracteriza, eso que hizo que misa dejara de confiar en sus palabras-

-mmm no sé Light, mírala, se ve feliz, como si no le importara haberte dejado- golpe bajo, Ryuk sabe que el orgullo de Light es su punto débil- tal vez ya ni siquiera necesite tu voluntad, por que si como dices, su voluntad siguiera a tu merced¿no te hubiera dejado, verdad?- lo miró curioso el shinigami presente, viendo como los ojos de Light se concentraban en la pantalla del aparato, siguiendo a la rubia-

-cállate Ryuk, misa nunca ha dejado de pertenecerme y lo sabes – se atrevió a decir al mientras perseguía a la dicha joven con la mirada, viéndola modelar como antes, acercándose a hombres por su trabajo obviamente, pero eso le molestaba, nadie más podía tocarla, solo él, él la conocía de pie a cabeza, cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo, su rostro excitado, sus palabras y gemidos en el acto, todo, él la conocía, la deseaba, le pertenecía, era su muñeca, su sierva, que ningún otro se atreva a tocarla, por que se encargaría de borrarlo de la faz de la Tierra, pensó el joven, con celos, rabia, temor? Se percato de todos esos pensamientos, que nunca antes había tenido, nunca antes había reaccionado así por ella-

-Light!!!-llamo el shinigami por décima vez- el chico reacciono- ¿No que habías dicho que no era "tu" misa¿Por qué te contradices ahora? No es propio de ti – el shinigami no paraba de sonreír, le parecía divertido ver a ese humano mostrándose vulnerable por que algo no salió como esperaba, esta confundido, nunca pensó en verlo así, y haría lo que fuera por no acabar su diversión-

-Ryuk – lo miro secamente, como apunto de gritarle, pero solo se volteo- iré a trabajar, no molestes si no es algo "importante"- eso quiere decir, no le recuerdes a misa, cerro la puerta del cuarto y dejo a Ryuk, riendo como nunca-

-sabes Light, haré esto más interesante, y puede que le de una ayudadita a misa, o ella me ayude a divertirme a mi, ku ku ku –rió el shinigami- hora de una visita a nuestra modelo favorita- dijo este, mientras abría una ventana para salir a volar- ku ku ku

Mientras tanto en esa habitación, Light se encontraba apoyado aun en la puerta, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Mierda-gruño- ¿Por qué ahora? No puedo estar dudando, yo! El dios de este mundo, el que juzgara a todos los males, quien será el que decida la vida de cada uno de estos humanos¿Cómo puedo estar preocupado por una niña tonta? No, no es niña, es una mujer, una mujer que se supone era mis ojos, mi muñequita, mi sierva fiel, mi esclava, mi…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, no podía ser que hablará así- no, yo soy Kira! El único Dios, ella debe rogarme, no caeré en los trucos de ryuk, en los de ella, en pensamientos débiles, nunca eh pensado en nadie, y no comenzaré ahora- dijo este, caminando hacia su escritorio- no necesito a nadie que no siga mis ordenes- se sentó y observo una foto que misa había dejado, era del día en que se fueron a vivir juntos¿por qué tenía eso ahí? La miró por unos instantes y sintió algo raro, pero se negó a seguir pensando en ello, no mostraría ni un poco de sentimientos a estas alturas, él no tenía corazón.

continuará...

* * *

**yap (XP) ahi ta, un Light comenzando a complicarse**

**tratare de subir el tercer capitulo pronto n.n bueno eso, son cortitos (n.nU)**

**ahi me dicen k les parece, **

**gracias a cinthia por ser mi primer review en eta historia n.n **

**atte.  
**

**maron **


	3. deconciero mental?

**HI!! aki subi rapidamente el siguiente ya que el otro era cortito (n.n) es raro en word no se ven tan coritos y aki es como si no hubiera echo muxo tendre que hacer los capis un pokito más largos n.nU pero mejor los dejo a la inspiración (XD)**

**bueno ahi va **

**disfrutenlo!**

**atte maron.**

Cap 3 .- Desconcierto mental 

Seguían pasando los días, para Light sus tareas eran cada vez más tediosas, la policía ya no hacia nada, no había grandes males que derrotar y ni siquiera tenía a "su" mujer para divertirse un rato, lo pensó de nuevo…

-¿"Mi" mujer?- dijo en tono irónico- ¿ de cuando se había convertido en "mi" mujer – sacudió un poco la cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio, Ryuk al parecer había vuelto a salir, lo que le faltaba, aunque no importaba mucho, lo único que hacia últimamente el shinigami era colmarle la paciencia.

Tomo una revista que había dejado Ryuk por ahí y la comenzó a leer, en especial un articulo que llamo "mucho" su atención, sobre una próxima película, y la protagonista no sería nada menos que misa, cerro la revista rápidamente, llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza disgustado, y solo pensó, que no podía ser que le apareciera hasta en la sopa esta chica¿qué quería con esto Ryuk? Ya que supuso que era obra del shinigami¿acaso quería que él le rogara a la rubia para que volviera? Eso no lo haría NUNCA, o eso se decidió a creer.

Mientras tanto, en un hotel, se encontraba cierta chica rubia, riendo con un amiguito azul, misa y Ryuk, la pasaban bien, en especial por que el shinigami se aburría mucho en el departamento, sin hacer nada.

-Nee misa ¿por qué no vuelves? Sabes, la cosa es aburrida sin ti- dijo el shinigami mientras devoraba una canasta de manzanas

-Eso no¿para qué? Solo soy un estorbo para Light, ni siquiera debe extrañarme – su tono fue melancólico, no podía negar que esas semanas sin su amor, eran una tortura, estaba acostumbrada a despertar y verlo durmiendo a su lado, recibirlo cada vez que llegaba, pasar noches en vela con "sus juegos", todo eso la llenaba de tristeza y más pensar que solo eran mentiras, fachadas para lograr planes de quien sabe que la ponía peor.

-Yo no diría eso misa, ku ku ku – rió el shinigami-

-¿eh¿por qué?- lo miro ingenua la rubia-

-El otro día cuando regreso..

Flash Back

-estoy de vuelta, misa¿qué hay de comida?- mientras se desabrochaba la corbata- ¿Misa? – Levanto la vista y no vio a ninguna chica-

-Light ¿acaso olvidaste que misa se fue hace más de una semana? – Preguntó el shinigami que yacía tirado en el sofá-

-¿eh? Ah! Sí… lo olvide Ryuk –bajo la vista un poco – bueno nunca le preste atención, así que simplemente olvide que se había ido, creo que ni siquiera la tome en cuenta cuando partió- sonrió sarcásticamente, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad al haber olvidado que la rubia ya no estaba en ese departamento-

-pues a mi me parece que la extrañas- respondió el shinigami

-¿extrañarla? Ryuk… ¿Qué clases de manzanas te estás comiendo¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que YO extrañaría a misa?-camino hasta su oficina-

-JA¿Entonces por que siempre estás encerrado ahí?

-por que tengo trabajo, ahora no molestes-cerro la puerta de un portazo, molesto, no iba a admitir, lo incomodo que estaba en esos momentos

Fin Flash Back…

-¿ya ves? Él te extraña- se estiro Ryuk para poder levantarse

-pero, por lo que me dices, él solo olvido que me fui, incluso dijo que no me extrañaba- bajo el rostro tristemente-

-si hubieras visto su cara misa, no hay nada más divertido que ver a Light confundido, ku ku ku – rió el shinigami mientras caminaba a la ventana- nee… podrías mañana ir a dejarme esas manzanas a la departamento, no podré salir – dijo el shinigami

-¿eh? Pero… eso quiere decir ¿veré a Light?-dijo misa con temor-

-mmm tal vez, pero nunca se sabe, hazme ese favor ¿si?- termino por decir Ryuk antes de abrir la ventana para comenzar su partida-

-esta bien Ryuk¿Cómo a que hora? Digo, para no toparme con Light – la chica jugaba con sus dedos-

-etto… puedes ir como a las 5 pm ¿esta bien?- dijo el shinigami

-¿ a las 5 pm¿Pero a esa hora no esta Light ya? – recordó la rubia

-puede que mañana llegue más tarde, bueno nos vemos- el impactante shinigami, salio por dicha ventana y emprendió vuelo hasta el sitio del humano al cual debe seguir.

-¿qué hice? Ahora quizás vea lo vea - su mirada se perdió en sus cabellos que tapaban su rostro-no sé…si estaré lista, pero ya no puedo retroceder-termino por caer en su cama y abrazar una almohada para dedicarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Light no había ido a trabajar, y nuevamente se mantenía observando la ventana¿por qué? Ni él lo sabia, desde que misa se fue, él observa esa ventana siempre.

-Nee Light ¿Por qué siempre estas mirando la ventana?- pregunto curioso el shinigami

-Solo observo el mundo que será mío, nada más- siguió mirando a través de esos cristales, perdido en sus ahora confundidos pensamientos.

-Nee Light ¿y para qué observas el mundo que será tuyo¿Qué tiene de divertido? Solo miras, ya ni siquiera te dedicas a investigar o juzgar ¿qué piensas en estos momentos Yagami Light? – lo último sonó serio, Ryuk no se estaba riendo, al contrario, parece que estaba jugando con la mente del humano, pero sabía que este era listo¿qué quería lograr con eso pensó el chico frente a la imponente figura que estaba a su lado-

-Extraño de tu parte que te dediques a hacer tantas preguntas Ryuk- el shinigami sabia que él haría eso, evitaría responder, por que en la cabeza de este humano, había cierta persona que no le permitía concentrarse aunque él lo negara- lo observo por que así veo como se pule para mi, y no es necesario que juzgue en estos momentos, no hay grandes males ahora¿no puedo simplemente tomar vacaciones?-dijo en tono irónico, el tono que adopta cuando su mente es dominada por Kira, cuando sus deseo lo dominan.

-como sea, por cierto, hoy viene misa- dijo Ryuk volteándose- de echo estará aquí en unos minutos – miro de reojo a Light-¿no te importa verdad?

Los ojos de Light estaban bien abiertos ¿escucho bien? Misa volvía, él lo sabia, ella no podría estar alejada mucho tiempo de su dios, de él, lo sabia, era su muñeca, su sierva fiel, la persona que gobernaría con él, aunque quiso quitarse esos pensamientos absurdos de la cabeza, no lo hizo le gustaba la idea de sentir como dominaba a la chica, una sonrisa triunfante se asomo en su rostro y solo le dio para responder al shinigami

-¿Importarme?-dijo sarcásticamente- como crees, es más seguro volverá a este departamento, ya lo sabia, ella no puede estar sin mi- dijo eso sin dejar su sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia –

-jajaja jajajaja!!!- rió a carcajadas el impactante dios de la muerte-¿por ti? Estas loco Light, ni te das cuenta cuanto deseas que misa vuelva – el shinigami se revolcaba en el piso debido a la risa- ella no viene por ti, para que lo sepas, señor ególatra- se levanto del suelo- ella viene a dejarme unas manzanas, nada más, no piensa volver, por que piensa que es un estorbo para ti, ya perdió las esperanzas de que la ames Light, y solo de esa forma podrías recuperarla ¿lo sabias? Oooh pero tu gran orgullo no te permitirá eso ¿verdad? Jajajaja- siguió burlándose del chico que yacía atónito por todo eso ¿no volvía¿Amar¿Estorbo? Tantas cosas venían a su mente y no las aclaraba, en un momento se negaba a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto eh ignorar a la rubia, y de repente sentía la NECESIDAD de pedirle que volviera¿él pedirle a misa volver? Era un chiste de mal gusto, era algo que un dios no podía hacer, rebajarse a ese nivel mortal, NUNCA, pero algo era seguro, tampoco permitiría que Ryuk siguiera riéndose de su estado confuso así que haría que ella volviera, rogara, suplicará por que él la dejara vivir ahí nuevamente, y creía saber como.

En ese instante el timbre sonó, era ella, la dueña de sus confusos pensamientos y extrañas emociones, la persona que ocasionó un caos en su mundo, la chica que estaba haciendo su vida imposible, la que estaba consiguiendo divertir a un shinigami que ni le pertenecía, era Misa.

-¿Qué harás¿Abrirás tú y le rogaras¿O abro yo y dejo que se vaya? – Light miró con rabia a Ryuk, estaba jugando sucio, o mejor dicho estaba moviendo piezas para su diversión y esa era la tarea de él, nadie más.

-Abriré yo Ryuk, y verás como misa volverá hoy rogándome y callaras todas tus estúpidas risas- dijo esto molesto, serio, y decidido, camino hasta la puerta, su mano tembló y abrió.

Quedo perplejo, la rubia estaba frente a él, se veía serena, linda, como siempre, sacudió la cabeza para esfumar esos pensamientos melosos e inútiles, pero ¿qué debía decirle primero para convencerla¿Era hablar o actuar?

continuará...

* * *

**bueno eso es por mientras, aun no termino el siguiente y no sé cuando lo tendré listo n.nU**

**espero k sean buenos y me digan k piensan T.T**

**bueno me retiro**

**se cuidan n.n**

**aios**

**atte. maron-ai **


	4. aclaración, necesidad, recuperar

**holas! aki el el cap 4 por fin, recién terminado X3**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews a io ser felish!! me animan a seguir n.n muxas gracias, jejeje bueno ya no doy mas vueltas, espero les guste la continuación n.n saludos especiales a mermaid que me gusto su comentario, de verdad gracias n.n y no te preocupes pork Light si tendrá competencia wujajajaja o no sería divertido para Ryuk si no ve todas las reacciones nuevas del chico XD ia ia disfrutenlo n-n**

* * *

**Cap 4 .- aclaración, necesidad, recuperar.**

Quería comenzar él, pero no sabía como, se sintió ¿intimidado? Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban justamente en ese momento, preciso ¿no? Para él era una horrible situación tener que enfrentarse a él mismo y además darle la bienvenida a la chica y ver como regresarla a su lado ¿para qué? Para callar al shinigami que yacía observando todo¿solo por eso? Pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados por la voz de misa en ese momento.

-Buenas tarde Light-kun- dijo ella sonriente como siempre, su labios pintados perfectamente con un rojo no muy fuerte, resaltaban a vista por su blanca tez, venía con una polera roja llamativa, que marcaba muy bien sus curvas y una mini falda que hizo que Light se ruborizara un poco, era él o ¿nunca se fijo que así ella se veía perfecta¿Por qué quiso cambiarle aquel estilo que la hacía ver como una diosa? Quedo sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a la chica de pies a cabeza, pero algo lo saco de su trance.

-Etto…Light-kun?- dijo misa extrañada al ver que el joven ni se movía al verla

-¿eh? Ah! Misa, tanto tiempo- volteo un poco el rostro para ocultar el rubor que no sabe de donde apareció, el mismo quería golpearse por comportarse como un estudiante y para más como un humano corriente pensando quien-sabe- que cosas que prefería omitir en ese momento, bastante bochornoso era ya haber admitido que se llevaran acabo y se completaran en su brillante mente.-

-sí…- dijo la chica girando un poco el rostro, solo eh venido a dejarle esto a Ryuk¿se lo puedes dar tu? – la chica levanto la canasta llena de manzanas, se veían deliciosas pensó el chico, igual que los rojizos y suaves labios de misa, en ese momento sonrió para sí, y se golpeo la cabeza para reaccionar y tomar la canasta, la chica no dijo nada de ese comportamiento, nunca lo vio así, y eso le causo gracia¿podría ser que Ryuk tendría razón y él la extrañara?

-Misa… ¿quieres pasar?- ofreció el chico al ver que ella aun estaba fuera del departamento, así para él sería mas sencillo doblegarla y hacer que volviera, pero ya no sabía si quería su regreso para callar al molesto shinigami o por su deseo oculto que cada vez lo molestaba más, cada vez lo entendía mejor, pero se negaba a reconocerlo, quería que ella volviese, y solo tomaba de excusa el demostrar su poder ante el dios come manzanas que tenía en su casa.

-No sé si deba…-murmuro la chica-

-Por favor- Light retrocedió un poco para dar espacio a la chica, dejando a un costado la pesada canasta- ¿me harás el honor?- la mirada de Light era bastante seductora, esa miradas que hacían que misa dijera sí a todo, y así fue, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y solo se quedo en la entrada, muy cerca de la puerta, demasiado cerca, pero se veía segura, indiferente, se mostraba perfecta, sin miedo, sin rastros de ceder a los deseos del joven frente a ella, la misma pregunta se hizo Light otra vez ¿Cómo haría para que ella volviera?

-bien ya entre¿ahora qué?- dijo misa, sin darle tregua al joven, sabia perfectamente, que él no la haría pasar si no estuviera tramando algo.

-¿por qué preguntas son esas?- el chico mostró una sonrisa inocente, de esas que misa casi nunca veía, esas que ella sabía que eran mentiras, meras mascaras de él- ¿no me digas que te quedaras en la entrada para siempre? Vamos al comedor- Light no le daba tampoco tregua, creía saber como convencer a la rubia, y para eso necesitaba un puesto más cómodo del que se encontraban.

-estoy bien aquí, gracias, solo quiero saber para que me hiciste pasar Light-kun- dijo secamente la rubia, como si no bastará con casi hacer babear a Light con su apariencia, ahora también le demostraba que era inteligente y no se dejaría doblegar por sus trucos sucios.

-¿para qué? Vamos misa¿no creerás que tramo algo y que por eso te hice pasar, verdad?- dijo el chico burlándose del tono tan directo que estaba tomando ella con él, necesitaba bajar las revoluciones de la chica, y empezaría por relajarla y ahí la volvería a su merced.

-la verdad Light-kun, si lo creo, y tus sonrisas inocentes no me convencen, viví con ellas lo suficiente como para poder saber si son reales o solo me estas tomando el pelo, solo dime ¿qué quieres de mi¿Mis ojos¿Necesitas mi ayuda para algo?- dijo la chica sin bajar la guardia, sabia perfectamente que así provocaría a Light, pero si se comportaba como antes lo único que haría sería darle en el gusto y eso jamás, no otra vez.

-ya veo, así que no puedo simplemente disfrutar de tu compañía, misa- su mirada cambio, ya no era de chico amable y respetuoso que estaba aparentando antes, sus ojos la miraban seductoramente, con deseo, él la deseaba, pero no solo eso, la quería para él otra vez, nada más, esa será su forma de hacerla volver, recordándole todo la "adrenalina" que pasaban juntos, por que ella no negaría como lo disfrutaba y para su propia sorpresa él tampoco.

-¿Li-Light-kun?- misa lo miro confundida¿tan rápido decidió bajar su mascara? Pensó que seguiría con ese juego unos minutos más, pero el chico tenía más que decidido, si las palabras no querían convencerlas entraría a la acción y como misa capto antes de empezar que sus palabras iban a truco, no le quedo otra que "jugar" un rato con ella, y estaba decidido a disfrutarlo también.

-¿qué pasa misa¿Ahora te doy miedo?- dijo el chico acercándose lentamente a ella mientras se soltaba el nudo de la corbata- me preguntaste que quiero de ti- acorralo a la rubia contra la pared de la entrada sin dejar de mirarla-

-sí…eso hice..¿y?- misa se cohibió un poco, de repente sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder¿se debía a la cercanía de Light? No podía soportar estar tan cerca de él, no era que le disgustará, si no lo contrarío, le encantaba estar así, pero si se dejaba, perdería todo lo que hizo y además volvería a su papel de sierva para él.

-pues…-se lamió un poco los labios, lentamente, cosa que hizo que la chica se ruborizara enseguida y su respiración comenzara a entrecortarse- solo te quiero a ti, misa- Light se acerco con cuidado para susurrar estas palabras en el oído de la joven, de una manera tan sensual que hizo que ella se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos por inercia, el castaño puedo darse cuenta de esa reacción y sonrió, primer paso echo, ahora comenzaba lo bueno.

-espera…-suspiro la chica al sentir como Light comenzaba a respirar el perfume de su cuello, soltando pequeños soplidos y besos en el- no…digas tonterías… ¿por qué debo creer que me quieres?- dijo la chica tratando de separar al joven que estaba ya tomándola por la cintura acariciándola por encima de su ajustada polera-

-por que te extraño misa, es simple ¿no?- esas palabras no eran mentiras, pero sería difícil que la rubia las creyera, aun así este seguía acariciando la diminuta cintura de la chica, mientras mordisqueaba su cuello haciéndola gemir un poco, le gustaba causar esa reacción en ella, sentir que solo le pertenece, se corrigió, no estaba sintiendo que le pertenecía, de echo, esa diosa que despertaba todos sus instintos humanos, era de él, aunque en un momento pensó, que quizás tratar de doblegarla así no era lo mejor, podría ser que la faceta que mostraba misa ahora pueda ser una fachada, sus cambios drástico lo han sorprendido mucho, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse ahora, lo estaba disfrutando ¿por qué?

-¿crees que me creeré eso Light-kun? – dijo la chica separándolo bruscamente de ella, su respiración aun era agitada, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y las piernas aun le temblaban, eso le indico al chico que ella igual lo estaba pasando bien, o sea, era él, como no lo pasaría bien, sonrió maliciosamente-

-pues la verdad…- tomo las manos de la chica llevándolas a la pared- pensé que sí- sus ojos eran puro deseo, lamió los labios de la chica suavemente y les dio unos pequeños mordiscos, descendió hasta el escote de ella, haciendo que misa se le escaparán más de unos suspiros y leves gemidos, se retorcía de placer, placer que solo Light sabía darle, ella sabía que eso era parte de su jodido plan, que todo lo tenía meramente calculado, que era una forma fácil de atrapar a cualquiera, o sea, no había mujer o ser femenino que se resistiera a esas hormonas, a ese Dios que ella conocía tan bien, movió su cabeza rápidamente haciendo desaparecer esos pensamientos inútiles, tenia que irse de ahí, rápido o caería en la trampa impuesta por él.

-Li-Light-kun… s-suéltame por favor… -rogó la chica ya conteniendo todos sus impulsos, aunque no era tarea fácil y menos sintiendo como Light acariciaba sus piernas, estaba nerviosa y extasiada -

-¿por qué?- susurro al oído de la chica de manera tan grabe que hizo que misa temblará un poco - ¿no te gusta?- Light mordió suavemente la oreja, provocando un gemido de parte de la chica- misa, te deseo- esto último provoco que la joven abriera por completo los ojos, impactada, pero ¿como sabia ella si eso era cierto? sus pensamientos eran confusos, tanto que dejo de sentir el calor en su cuerpo, dejo de percibir a Light tocándola¿qué seguía después de eso? Seguramente tendría que ella rogarle a él como siempre¿eso quería Light¿Qué ella le rogará para regresar con él? Un dolor en el pecho de ella se presento drásticamente, no quería creer que eso fuera cierto, pero no le sorprendería que tuviera razón, al final y al cabo era Yagami Light, y con esos pensamientos, los ojos de misa se pusieron levemente llorosos-

-misa…quédate conmigo otra vez…vuelve…- Light susurro estas últimas palabras casi en un suspiro, de verdad que se había embriagado con el perfume de la chica, estaba ardiendo por dentro, nunca creyó poder sentir eso por ella, la necesidad de verla, escucharla, tocarla, besarla, se acerco hasta los labios de misa para reclamarlos nuevamente, pero cuando vio los ojos inexpresivos de ella, se alejo, soltó a la rubia lentamente y la miró, sorprendido, con un rostro tan "inocente" y confundido- ¿por qué?- soltó él

-¿por qué? Porque solo juegas conmigo Light¿crees que te creeré algo de lo que me dices? No soy tan idiota- soltó la chica molesta casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto¿Qué quieres realmente de mi¡¡¡¡¿O ACASO DISFRUTAS VIENDO COMO ME ARRASTRO A TUS PIES POR UN POCO DE TU AFECTO?!!!!-grito la chica ya eufórica, totalmente lastimada, soltando toda la ira que tenía, las lágrimas retenidas por todo lo que Light o Kira hacían con ella ya no soportaron y se dieron a ver en escena, ya no sabía quien era el verdadero, no sabía si alguna vez existió un poco de corazón en ese hombre, Light solo la miro atónito, sin moverse, su rostro era totalmente de sorpresa, se veía mal, ella no le creía , y por primera vez aunque allá sido de la manera equivocada, él fue sincero, la quería de vuelta pero no por demostrar algo, si no por que la necesitaba ahí, y no sabía por que, solo la necesitaba, el rostro de Light se puso pálido al ver como misa salió del departamento a toda prisa, sin ni siquiera despedirse, destrozada, él la lastimo, otra vez, y esta vez no quería, no quería hacerle daño.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HICE?!!- grito el joven apoyándose en la muralla, sus cabellos tapaban su cara llena de confusión y dolor¿dolor? Kira no podía sentir eso ¿o sí? Light levanto su vista para ver al shinigami riéndose de él, no tenía intenciones de darle una explicación o tratar de pensar en algo largamente elaborado para ver como arreglaba todo lo que había echo, es más solo quedo abatido sin ganas de hacer nada más, quería aclarar todos sus pensamientos, sin que su parte "Kira" se metiera, siempre que trata de aclarar algo, su maldita superioridad le impide ver más allá que caprichos, y poder, no estaba en condiciones de que pasará lo mismo e hizo lo que nunca en toda su vida hubiera pensado-

-¿Qué pasa Light? Te vez mal- dijo el shinigami tomando una de las manzanas de la canasta que trajo la rubia- ¿acaso misa no te rogó por volver? Jajajaja!-rió Ryuk al ver los ojos llenos de rabia que tenía el humano

-Ryuk…-Light no sabía si debía abrir la boca, conociendo al shinigami, solo se reiría más, lo sabía, pero aun así…- ¿sabes como puedo recuperar a misa?- esto último hizo que el shinigami quedará boquiabierto¿Light le estaba pidiendo ayuda para regresar a la chica¿él¿el orgulloso, egocéntrico, manipulador¿El único humano que había conocido que hasta ahora no había demostrado ser humano? Ryuk seguía sin responder, creo que la sorpresa fue bastante llamativa para él.

-¿estas hablando en serio Light?- dijo seriamente el shinigami¿Ryuk serio? Light se sorprendió de eso al igual que el come manzanas se sorprendió de su pregunta-¿tanto te importa misa? No puedo creer que de verdad te importe alguien mas que tu ¿qué planeas?- dijo el shinigami sin más, la verdad, es que hasta ahora Light no había pensado en nada más que sus planes, pero la falta de presencia de la chica lo tenía perturbado, y eso ya se estaba notando demasiado.

-no planeo nada, por primera vez, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles ¿quieres?- dijo el chico levantándose, estaba decidido de verdad – quiero recuperarla ¿sabes cómo o no?- la mirada desafiante de Light era especialmente aterradora, Ryuk no supo que era, pero su diversión apenas comenzaba-

-¿y qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? No has tratado muy bien a misa que digamos, además, sabes que no estoy de tu lado, sabes perfectamente que no te ayudaré Light- dijo el shinigami mostrando una sonrisa triunfante, quería ver como se las arreglaría ese humano frente a él- al final los humanos son interesantes, ku ku ku – rió este.

-Esto no tiene que ver con mi deseo de un mundo perfecto Ryuk ¿no podrías hacer una excepción? Pensando claramente que te recompensare con todas las manzanas que desees, obviamente- dijo este con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza, haciendo que un pequeño brillo apareciera en los ojos del dios de la muerte, o sea si a algo Ryuk no le decía no, era a las manzanas y eso ya no era secreto.

-mmm pues, solo si respondes a mi pregunta Light- dijo finalmente el shinigami, su sonrisa era siniestra, algo tramaba Ryuk, el chico lo sabía, y seguramente era para confundirlo aun más, el dios come manzanas disfrutaba verlo tan débil.

-esta bien, pregunta- dijo Light seriamente, no perdería contra él, sea lo que preguntase, respondería de la mejor manera-

-¿darías tu vida por misa?- dijo secamente Ryuk, Light se puso pálido, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que se podía distinguir claramente la figura del shinigami en ellos¿dar la vida por misa¿esa era la pregunta del dios de la muerte? Ryuk solo miraba fijamente al humano, cuidadosamente esperando alguna otra reacción aparte de su ataque de sorpresa, mientras que Light solo se quedo estupefacto ¿Qué debía responder?¿si o no? No lo sabía ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento?

* * *

**oh my gosh XD kira-sama confundido? que responderá Light O-O!!! ni yo sé XD naa si sé, aunque la mente de mi señor kira es muy complicada ( -.- ) pero bueno eso es lo interesante seré buena y les daré un adelanto...**

** Light falla al pregunta de Ryuk y queda acomplejado por una verdad que recién se da cuenta ( .-. ) y se sume en sus pensamientos otra vez, Ryuk necesita más diversión y misa es invitada a un programa especial donde es acorralada por entrevistas sobre su actual pareja y alguien se aprovecha de la situación XD**

**¿cómo reacciona Light ante todo? eso es lo que tendrán que averiguar cuando termine el cap (.-.)**

**hasta entonces n.n **

**adiu!**

**atte. **

**Maron. **


	5. falla, celos, misa

**wooo mucho tiempo que no actualice (.-.) perdón (n-nU) me encontré ocupada pero regrese y con el penúltimo cap ( X3) si lo que leen, esta historia consta de 6 capis, pero en fin como ya eh dicho un monton de veces, me encanta jugar con la personalidad de Light y la de misa igual, aunque manejar a mi kami-sama es mas entrete bueno emm de que va esto? leenlo y lo sabran (XP) etto a si **

Cap 5.- falla, celos, misa

El chico comenzó a sudar frío, no tenía respuesta, sí decía que sí Ryuk pensaría que miente, si dice que no él no le ayudará, por donde lo viera no tenía una salida, o quizás no era la respuesta si no la argumentación, Ryk seguramente preguntará el porque decidió tal cosa y sí él le daba algo que cualquiera deseará escuchar se ganaría al shinigami o por lo menos una pista, así que decidió arriesgarse-

-no, no lo haría y lo sabes Ryuk- un brillo malicioso se poso en los ojos del humano- sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de gastar mi vida, o si no, no podré crear este mundo, él mundo que quiero compartir con ella ¿verdad?- Light se sintió seguro por un momento, eso debía bastar para confundir al shinigami -

-muy mal Light-dijo Ryuk y el chico solo lo miro confundido¿falló¿Por qué?- misa técnicamente dio su vida por ti, hizo el pacto de los ojos 2 veces para tu propio beneficio, no dudo en hacerlo, por que te ama con locura ciega- las palabras del shinigami fueron técnicamente una daga en el pecho, era cierto, ella no dudo en entregar la mitad de su vida, de echo ahora solo tiene un cuarto de vida, podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, eso hizo que la piel del chico se helara, comenzó a temblar a darse cuenta ahora del terrible error que había cometido, y que hasta ese momento no le había parecido una horrible realidad.

-es cierto… -Light tartamudeo, sus labios se secaron, quedo perplejo, no merecía la ayuda del shinigami, o quizás no merecía recuperar a misa, todos esos pensamientos se vieron formulados en menos de lo que Kira podría interferir- Ryuk…entonces ¿fallé?

-Sí- dijo sin más el shinigami tomando la canasta de manzanas- no te diré nada más Light, la pregunta quedará abierta para ti, cuando encuentres la verdadera respuesta, avisame- dijo el dios de la muerte mientras se retiraba dejando al humano ahí, como un muñeco sin vida.

-¡Mierda!- grito Light golpeando fuertemente la muralla, su puño temblaba al recibir aquel impacto, mordió su labio inferior dejando correr un hilo de sangre- falle… es todo… ¿no soy capaz de traerte de vuelta misa? – Light bajo la mirada otra vez, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente era una laguna mental sin salida-¡RAYOS!- golpeo nuevamente la pared dejando claramente una mancha de sangre en ella, su nudillos rotos debido a la ira e incompetencia que estaba sintiendo, aquel chico que proclamaba ser el dios del nuevo mundo, era incapaz de razonar, perdió, se sintió miserable sin saber por que, y solo se dedico a caminar hasta su despacho, donde trataría de ordenar su mente.

Los días pasaron otra vez¿Cuántos? Perdió la cuenta, pero estaba seguro que había pasado más de un mes desde que la rubia se fue de su lado y el estaba desecho, Light incluso había dejado de ir al trabajo¿de que servía si se pasaría todas las horas del día pensando por que razón él extraña tanto a la joven que siempre considero tan molesta? Pensaba y pensaba sin salidas, por primera vez no lograba entenderse, peleaba consigo mismo, necesitaba a misa, sí, eso ya estaba claro, ahora el por que aun no lo entendía, ella era bastante tonta, o eso había creído, también se equivoco en eso, sus ojos eran indispensables para el nuevo mundo que el deseaba crear, si eso era una realidad para Kira, pero lo que sentía iba más allá que todos esos cálculos mal pensados, todas esas estúpidas reglas y lógica que estaba llevando¿cuál era la respuesta¿Qué estaba buscando? No lo sabía¿o sí?

-Mierda!- gruño el castaño, mientras daba vueltas en su oficina, de vez en cuando paraba para observar la ventana pero todo lo veía igual, nada había cambiado, ni siquiera el hecho de que había dejado de juzgar por su estado tan vulnerable ¿vulnerable? Kira no podía ser así, era perfecto, era el humano que dominaría todo ¿por qué ser vulnerable? Él lo controlaba a su atojo, cada movimiento, todos eran peones en su tablero de ajedrez, el decidiría que sacrificios hacer y cuales no, entonces, vulnerable no podía estar en su diccionario, pero aunque no lo quisiera, ahí estaba y esa debilidad la adopto solo hace un tiempo.

-muy bien, debo pensar calmadamente esta vez – suspiro el castaño- debo comenzar a juzgar rápidamente o creerán que Kira a desaparecido y todo el trabajo hasta ahora se perderá por una estúpida situación de menos importancia que no puedo sobrellevar- el chico termina suspirando largamente, de echo se golpeó en la cabeza, no necesitaba su maldito orgullo en esos momentos, solo necesitaba mostrar un poco de claridad y Kira no le ayudaba- rayos- volvió a suspirar mientras se echaba en la silla de su escritorio, soltó otro botón de su camisa y dejo al descubierto una gran parte de su torso bien formado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía sentido seguir así, pensar tan meticulosamente sin llegar a ninguna respuesta, ninguna solución qué no sea rebajarse a pedirle perdón a la rubia, de echo incluso quería dejar de pensar en todo ese asunto, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, pensaba aun más, y eso lo molestaba, en eso apareció el gran shinigami en la habitación, algo que no necesitaba realmente-

-Nee Light!-llamó el dios de la muerte- nee!!!!

-¿qué quieres Ryuk?- dijo el chico sin mirar al shinigami, ni siquiera dio un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza –

-pues… sabes, tu estado ya me esta aburriendo, llevas casi 2 semanas encerrado aquí, no ¿piensas hacer algo interesante?- dijo el shinigami apoyado en la puerta de ese cuarto-

-la verdad Ryuk, me tiene sin cuidado que estés aburrido, no soy tu show para entretenerte- lo que no sabe el chico, es que si lo es, Ryuk se divierte como nunca viéndolo comportarse como un simple humano-

-como quieras, sabes, como aun no encuentras la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice hace un tiempo¿qué te parece si te hago otra para darte una pequeña pista?- dijo Ryuk sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿que me dices?

-¿por qué lo harías¿Qué tramas? No me dirías nada si no quisieras algo a cambio ¿no?- dijo Light levantado la cabeza para observar al shinigami en la puerta-

-como siempre tan listo ¿no? Bueno es cierto, verás se me terminan las manzanas y necesito, ya sabes es mi vicio, si no como sabes lo que me ocurre- dijo Ryuk tragándose otra manzana- pero ¿qué dices¿Aceptas?- Light observo por unos momentos al dios de la muerte y solo afirmo con un gesto- Muy bien, haber Light ¿Por qué misa dio su parte de su vida sin pensarlo?- el shinigami rió de lo sencilla que era esa pregunta, cualquiera podría responder, y así él se ganaba su manzana-

-pues, por que es torpe y se movió según todas mis jugadas y cálculos ¿no?- dijo orgulloso el chico castaño, mientras Ryuk se echaba a reír a carcajadas en el suelo¿y ese era el genio de Japón? Ryuk no podía parar de reír pero tuvo que intentarlo-

-Light, Light, Light, no, no era por tu súper egocentrismo, ya que misa, dio mitad de su vida antes de conocerte y antes que supieras de ella, así que quita a tu Kira interno y piensa un poco, no por nada se supone que eres un genio ¿verdad?- su tonó irónico hizo que el chico se molestará de sobremanera, estaba dando golpes bajos, su orgullo es algo que nadie debe tocar-

-Hmp- bufó el chico con rabia –

-intentémoslo otra vez ¿por qué misa, dio por segunda vez parte de su vida¿Por qué te busco tan desesperadamente¿Por qué siempre da todo por ti¿Por qué te necesita¿Por qué razón busca tu afecto?- Ryuk sonreía maliciosamente sus ojos se tornaron serios y aterradores, provocando una ligera duda en el humano ahí-

-pues... por que soy Kira, ella me busco por eso, para conocer a quien vengo la muerte de sus padres- el rostro de Light se torno un poco triste, sombrío, al recordar que solo por esa razón el conoció a la chica, ella nunca lo hubiera mirado si no es porque es Kira y solo por un instante, tan corto para cualquiera, sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él, algo le pulsaba en el pecho causándole un dolor que nunca sintió, solo por unos segundos tuvo la respuesta a todas sus preguntas pero su orgullo se hizo inminente y no le permitió aceptar tal realidad aún.

-bueno tienes un punto por eso, pero hablamos después de eso¿y te dices genio? Nee¿Por qué misa se vino a vivir contigo entonces¿Por qué razón ella hacía todo por complacerte? Vamos Light piensa un poco, deja el orgullo de lado un segundo, eres listo, lo entenderás – el tono burlón del shinigami hizo que los ojos marrón del chico se pusieran obscuros y con rabia, esa rabia que emanaba por su absurdas preguntas, pero hizo caso omiso a su estado y solo pensó un segundo, y sus ojos recobraron el brillo inocente de un humano cualquiera, la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, como tan ciego pensó el chico, ella se lo decía… las palabras de misa resonaron en su mente…

"_Te amo" _

Una sonrisa raramente suave se formo en los labios del chico, el dios de la muerte se asombro al ver esa reacción tan pasiva, de echo se comportaba como la vez que perdió sus recuerdos y el chico se transformo completamente, no era un egocéntrico manipulador que buscaba poder, si no un chico noble y atento que se esforzaba. Light miró nuevamente a Ryuk, aunque se veía seguro, sus palabras delataban su miedo a equivocarse…

-La ra-razón… ella… me – Light tragó pesado, un leve sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas, el cual desapareció en seguida al mover su cabeza un poco- ella me ama, adora a Kira pero me ama, a mi- el shinigami aplaudió al chico, obviamente para molestarlo y burlarse de lo mucho que se demoró en conseguir la respuesta, podría ser que era un genio en estudios, investigaciones, deportes y etc… pero cuando se trataba de cosas tan simples como los sentimientos humanos, hasta el mismo shinigami podría entenderlos mejor que él-

-bien Light ahora que entendiste la razón primordial, sabrás por que te cuesta tanto no pensar en nuestra modelo favorita ¿cierto?- Light solo giro la cabeza un poco sonrojado y agarro su tono de siempre-

-no sé de que me hablas Ryuk, de verdad no me has dicho nada, pero aún así te comprare las manzanas mañana ¿sí? Ahora me iré a descansar, hasta los dioses tenemos que relajarnos un día- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente como si nada, marchándose al cuarto continuó donde anteriormente compartía con la rubia, el castaño se recostó en la gran cama y abrazo una de las almohadas aquella que aun conservaba el perfume de aquella a quien en ese momento no salía de su cabeza y lentamente se fue quedando dormido susurrando suave- misa…

-je! Quien lo diría, al parecer el lado humanitario de Light es el de un chico de 15 años, si hasta se duerme con una sonrisa de pillo – dijo el shinigami riéndose de todo el show que daba el humano- bueno, bueno, esto aun no termina, aun falta que respondas mi primera pregunta Light- dijo Ryuk al cerrar la puerta y dejar dormir al chico que traería sus deseadas manzanas.

Al siguiente día, Yagami-kun fue a trabajar, estuvo todo el día ocupado, de echo en su ausencia, muchos criminales se habían tomado libertades pensando que Kira ya se había olvidado del podrido mundo en que se encontraban, pues para su mala suerte, solo estuvo ocupado con un leve problema que ya estaba tomando control, Kira regreso con más ansias que antes, y al darse cuenta que la policía como siempre hacia un trabajo inútil, se encargo de juzgar los crímenes con toda la autoridad de siempre, como el nuevo dios de ese mundo, no iba a dejar su trabajo en manos de incompetentes. Cuando regreso a su departamento se encontró con Ryuk y su extraña pose cuando no devora sus manzanas, el shinigami se comportaba peor que un drogadicto cuando se trataba de su vicio y a veces enfermaba aunque al humano le causaba demasiada gracia.

-nee Ryuk, toma- Light lanzo una bolsa que contenía unas cuantas deliciosas frutas haciendo que al dios de la muerte se le iluminarán los ojos, saltando por todo el comedor-

-Nee!! Light¿Por qué tardaste tanto¿Quieres matarme?- dijo bromeando el dios ya que, él no puede morir tan fácilmente, pero estar sin esas rojizas delicias era una tortura-

-si se pudiera hacer con una manzana, ya lo hubiera echo Ryuk- dijo el chico con su sonrisa arrogante de costumbre, obviamente aunque no lo quiero admitir, desde que el come manzanas esta a su lado su vida dejo de ser tan aburrida y muchas cosas cambiaron para él- pero bueno, como alguien me dijo, solo haciendo que salves a alguien te morirás ¿no? – lo miró superficialmente- pero eso es imposible, al final esta contra tus principios, y es sorprendente que seas tan leal a ellos- dijo el humano sentándose en el gran sofá-

-jejeje gracias, creo- dijo Ryuk, comiendo placidamente la fruta traída por el chico, y paso a encender la televisión- nee, mira es misa- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

-hm?- Light se dedico a ver a la rubia como daba explicaciones de la nueva película en la cual ella iba a participar, como siempre tan hermosa, el vestido azul que llevaba resaltaba por completo su piel y cabellos- ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan extravagante?- dijo un poco molesto el chico- ¿acaso quiere que medio mundo vea su figura?- bufó sin perder de vista todas las acciones de la chica-

-pues… ese es su trabajo ¿no¿olvidaste que es modelo? Tiene que llamar la atención- Ryuk aguantaba la risa, nunca pensó que el chico fuera celoso, pues ahora lo demostraba, era un chiste bien hecho- mira Light! Ese tipo se acerca mucho a misa- dijo el shinigami apuntando a un actor que abrazo a misa por los hombros, los ojos del castaño se fijaron en él con rabia, estaba demasiado cerca de "su" mujer para su gusto, escuchaban la entrevista que le estaban haciendo a la chica con mucha atención-

_-dinos misa misa ¿cómo va tu relación de pareja?- _dijo un curioso locutor

_-eh? Pues… eso prefiero mantenerlo en secreto dai-chan- _sonrió la rubia, a ellos no les debía importar que la relación de Light y ella estuviera técnicamente rota_-_

_-oh¿podría ser eso una oportunidad para algún fans loco de amor por ti? –_dijo otra vez el locutora bastante pícaro, no era que fuera importante pero el raiting subía cuando trataban esos temas-

_-eh? Pues no...yo no... _– La chica bajo con tristeza la vista Light noto ese cambio y se sintió culpable, el dolor volvía a su pecho sin saber por que_-_

_-Oh! Misa-chan entonces ¿por qué no pruebas conmigo?- _el actor que abrazaba a misa en ese instante tomo su rostro suavemente y deposito un beso en los rojos labios de la chica-

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por la acción, pero para el castaño ese fue la gota que derramo toda su paciencia y orgullo mismo…

-¿qué...mierda…?- la respiración de Light se acelero rápidamente, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, se podía percibir la ira que emanaban al mismo tiempo, el shinigami iba a hacer uno de sus no muy convenientes comentarios pero Light se le adelanto y estallo de sobre manera- ¡¿ QUIÉN MIERDA SE CREE ESE BASTARDO PARA TOCAR A MISA?!!!!! MATARÉ A ESE HIJO DE PUTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!- Light estaba furioso, descontrolado, se levanto de un salto pateando la pequeña mesa de estar en frente de él- RYUK DAME AHORA EL NOMBRE DE ESE DESGRACIADO!!!!! – Ryuk quedo anonadado, peor, no había como explicar la reacción del shinigami ante la "reacción" del humano ahí- NO PERDONARÉ QUE TOQUE A MI MUJER!!!!!!!!- Light esta exaltado, frenético, le había dado un ataque de cólera que nadie se lo quitaba-

-nee…Light…. Cálmate quieres….es solo un beso…-dijo en un muy fallido intento Ryuk por tranquilizar al chico, no es que no le causara más que gracia, se estaba aguantando las ganas de tirarse al suelo y matarse a carcajadas de sus reacciones y dejarlo en ridículo, pero así como estaba, no se quería a arriesgar –

-¿qué me calme¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando el muy infeliz esta tocando a mi misa en cadena nacional?!!!!!- el chico técnicamente gruño, apretaba tan fuerte sus dientes para contener toda esa rabia que estaba sintiendo, algo quemaba dentro y no le gustaba- VAMOS RYUK!!!! Dame el jodido nombre ahora !!!- Light grito por última vez apuntando al imprevisto actor, pero por su suerte, en ese momento sus ojos se desviaron a la acción de la rubia que lo alejo de si misma con un leve malestar, sus ojos eran sombríos, Light al verla comenzó a calmarse, no le gustaba que otro la hubiera tocado, pero cuando ella empezó a cantar la tensión del chico fue disminuyendo y más al escuchar la letra que ella siempre usaba para él.

-_cuídate… dios te está observando… - _la chica retrocedió y siguió con su canción, miro al impulsivo actor- _Puedes caminar por tu cuenta, pero él siempre te encontrará-_ siguió alejándose del escenario terminado por ver las cámaras con un leve despreció- _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo, si las puertas del cielo están cerradas para mi?- _cuando volteo para irse una cámara tomo el ángulo de perfil de la chica y se escucho a la perfección lo que susurro- _yo tengo alguien a quien amo aun sí él no siente lo mismo por mi –_ y desapareció, el locutor llamo a comerciales para tratar de apaciguar todo lo anteriormente pasado, mientras que Light observo ya más tranquilo , la rabia seguía pero se calmo al escuchar la voz de la chica, en ese momento volvió a sentarse en el sofá, respiro profundo y sonrió-

-siempre haces lo mismo… misa – Ryuk miró extrañado al castaño¿qué había echo misa para que este se calmará? Pero le saco una sonrisa y además lo calmo, al parecer era cierto lo que decían, la música calma a las bestias, y en ese caso Light fue una y no creo que nadie se haya querido acercar a él en ese estado, pensó en la suerte del actor, si el chico hubiera sabido quien era ahora estaría en el patio de los callados, volvió a observar al castaño y este se encontraba pensativo, demasiado ¿Qué era lo que estaba razonando ahora?

-Ryuk… - llamo Light a su compañero- ¿aun puedo responder tu primera pregunta?- esta vez lo miro confiado, se veía en su rostro la ansiedad que tenia por responder, el shinigami solo sonrió malicioso-

-claro, aun esta abierta para que respondas¿crees poder hacerlo?- la sonrisa del shinigami se asomaba al mismo tiempo que volvía a repetir la pregunta- Light ¿Darías tu vida por misa?- los ojos de Light se veían rojos, debido a la luz que se asomaba por la ventana, el anochecer se aproximaba, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios del chico-

-la respuesta...es No lo sé…-el chico cerro los ojos, pero sin borrar la dicha sonrisa en su rostro, el shinigami quedo confundido ¿eso se tomaba como respuesta? No lo pensó, iba a decir algo pero el castaño lo detuvo- espera Ryuk, sé que piensas que eso no es respuesta, pero viendo mi caso lo sería- dijo el chico con un tono sarcástico pero dominante- si respondo que sí, tu no me creerás y automáticamente perderé, si digo no, sea cual sea mi argumentación, estaré equivocado, pues si tanto me importa misa, lo más lógico sería responder positivamente ¿verdad?

-pues…creo que tienes razón en lo de respuestas, pero un "no sé" no te salvará Light, explícate bien- dijo el shinigami sonriendo seriamente ante el muchacho-

-bien, si eso quieres, la pregunta es si daría mi vida por misa, pues lo haría si fuese necesario, pero no lo haría si es por una tontería, ella dio parte de la de ella por mi, entonces mi deber es hacerla feliz y no malgastar su tiempo, si muero innecesariamente¿qué pasará con su sacrificio? Sería en vano, además…- el chico bajo un poco su mirada- no quisiera dejarla y seguramente ella me seguiría sin pensarlo, no quiero que sea así – miró desafiante al shinigami- la necesito a mi lado, como mis ojos, como mi compañera, como mi mujer- terminó por decir el chico, la silueta de este reflejada por los rayos del poco sol que iba quedando hizo un efecto de grandeza que hizo asumir la derrota del shinigami por decirlo-

-Muy bien Light!- respondió en aplausos, obviamente para burlarse de lo mucho que demoró en responder – esa sí fue una respuesta por decirlo, y por tu cara también descifraste la razón oculta de mi segunda pregunta, hahaha- rió divertido el dios de la muerte al notar el sonrojo del chico, quien diría que Yagami Light realmente tuviera un lado frágil, humano, un corazón, eso entretenía a Ryuk de sobremanera –

-Ryuk ¿puedes llevarme a donde se esta hospedando misa?- dijo Light al dios come manzanas-

-mmm bueno, creo que por haber resulto este "pequeñísimo" y "sencillo" acertijo te lo ganaste, ku ku ku –rió Ryuk acompañando al humano a la puerta para poder salir, Light iba decidido, la única forma en que el regresará a ese departamento y a juzgar personas y a crear ese mundo perfecto, sería solo si misa regresa con él.

continuará...

* * *

**bueno ahi ta (H) emm k puedo decir.. kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! kira-sama (n///n) no eso no (XP) bien espero les haya gustado, trataré de publicar lo antes posible el último capitulo, me gusta la manera de ser de Ryuk y aunque no lo demuestre muxo le tiene cariño a Light **

** haber emm un adelanto?**

**Light llega al hotel donde se hospeda misa, pero los guardias no le permiten entrar, Ryuk quiere más manzanas así que le da otra ayudadita. Misa por su parte no quiere ver a nadie por aquel incidente en la televisión, pero Light necesita que lo escuche, y no regresará hasta que logre que la chica le creea**

**¿podrá misa creer las palabras de este joven dios¿Light será capaz de expresarse completamente como un humano vulnerable ante la rubia¿cuantas manzanas recibirá Ryuk después de todo esto XD?**

** bueno (.-.) cuando lo piense les aviso (XP) naa cuando lo publique lo sabrán, se viene el último cap ! y no me hago responsable de alteraciones a mentes inocentes, así que se cuidan n.n **

**atte**

** Marøn. **

pd: me dejan un reviews T-T? XDDD


	6. corazón perdido, Ligth

**ok.. si, merezco que me maten muchos de ustedes xD !!!!! perdon perdon perdon sé que no lo tengo por la graaaan demora (si mucha )**

**pero tuve mis razones (aparte de la flojera de subir xD) con tanta cosa de mis estudios (bueno intentos) se me iba el tiempo ;o; !!!!!!! **

**ñaaaa pero regrese (por lo menos para subir este xD) y y y y aki esta el úlitmo cap !!! solo espero sea de su agrado xD advertencia, hay un ligero lemon, como es el primero que**

** escribo, no se como habra quedado u.u bueno ahora puedo morir tranquila sabiendo que termine esto y los que seguían mi trabajo.. no me maldecirán (más xD)**

**y a leer se a dicho!  
**

Cap 6 .- corazón perdido, Light.

La luz del sol casi ya estaba perdida, las primeras estrellas ya se asomaban en la gran ciudad que se encontraba llena de vida, cuando Yagami Light paro agotado frente a un gran edificio, un lugar bastante vigilado y de fina elegancia, un lugar en el cual de verdad no espero encontrar a Amane Misa.

Su respiración era agitada, podía verse pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalar por su rostro, debido a que el shinigami lo llevo corriendo, ¿por qué? Por reírse del desesperado chico, no había otra respuesta.

-Solo un poco más…- susurro el castaño-

-no lo sé Light, la última vez que vine no había tanta seguridad – dijo Ryuk al observar a los guardias, aunque él no se preocupaba, nadie lo veía.

-no me importa, solo quiero ver a misa – Light camino hasta la entrada del edificio, algo intranquilo, subió las escaleras pero fue detenido por los dichos hombres de seguridad.

-lo sentimos no puede pasar, hoy el hotel no recibirá a ningún visitante, pedimos por favor que se retire joven – dijo uno de los guardias-

-perdóneme usted, pero tengo algo sumamente importante aquí y debo recuperarlo- dijo un castaño tratando de entrar a la fuerza pero sin pasar a mayores problemas-

-y nosotros dijimos que no puede "señor"- recalco el otro sujeto haciendo que Light frunciera el ceño al escuchar decirle "señor", él era unos 30 años más joven que ellos para que lo trataran así y menos sin saber que él era el dios del nuevo mundo, gran error, se condenaron, además Light no estaba de rodeos, o lo dejaban pasar o esos 2 no volverían a ver la luz del sol. Pero el castaño solo retrocedió con la mirada baja y desapareció de la vista de los guardias.

-nee… Light ¿ya te rendiste? – Dijo un confundido shinigami-

-no, pero no sacare nada tratando de razonar con débiles y patéticas mentes como la de ellos, por algo soy un genio ¿no?- soberbia no le faltaba al chico, pero que es listo, lo es, eso no cabe la menor duda ni siquiera para Ryuk.

-¿y qué planeas hacer?- una sonrisa traviesa se formo en el rostro de Ryuk al notar el brillo de un plan en el humano.

-algo mas menos sencillo, pero necesitaré tu ayuda Ryuk, aunque claro, te recompensare, lo sabes – sonrío con malicia el castaño.

-oh! Ya nos entendemos, ku ku ku – rió el shinigami come manzanas- ¿qué debo hacer?- se intereso Ryuk en el dichoso plan.

Ya pasado un rato, donde el chico le explico su no tan complicado plan, Ryuk se dispuso a actuar, se acerco meticulosamente a uno de los tantos guardias que rodeaban el lugar y lo toco con un fragmento minúsculo de la death note, al hacer esto, ese humano podría verlo, ahora comenzaba lo divertido.

-Hola humano…-susurro Ryuk mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver como el sujeto se volteaba velozmente hacia donde estaba él, mostrando una cara de horror- sabes, te llego la hora, jeje- el shinigami no aguanto la risa, él sujeto enfrente palideció en un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron en par y parecían como si estuvieran desorbitados, ahogo un grito y apunto su arma contra el poderoso shinigami entrando en desesperación.

-¿QUIÉN ERES MOSNTRUO?!!- grito totalmente aterrado el humano- n..no..no te acerques o te mataré!!!- sus manos temblaban, no podía evitar tartamudear, un miedo incontrolable lo dominaba- QUÉ ALGUIEN VENGA!! Hay.. hay.. hay un MONSTRUO AQUÍ!! NECESITO REFUERZOS!!!- gritaba en colera el tipo, no podía controlarse, muy pronto los demás guardias cercanos a él se acercaron velozmente para saber que ocurría-

-Je! Sabes idiota, tus amigos no pueden verme, y tus juguetes no me hacen nada, jeje- se acercaba Ryuk al humano- ya te lo dije… vine por ti, te llego la hora **humano** – la actuación de Ryuk era perfecta, la gracia que le causaba el humano enfrente de él no tenía nombre, este le disparaba incontrolablemente, gritaba eufórico, aterrado, sus "compañeros" intentaban calmarlo, sin resultados claro, ¿Quién no se pondría así al ver a tan majestuoso shinigami? Pensó Ryuk con una sonrisa algo arrogante-

-PERO ESTA AHÍ!! CREANME! YO LO VEO! ES UN MONSTROU!!- los gritos no cesaban, más guardias tuvieron que integrarse para calmar a su compañero, terminando por ponerle un tranquilizante, haciendo que este cayera dormido en el piso, mientras ocurría toda esa pequeña escena, Light aprovecho esos instantes e ingreso al hotel sin ninguna demora, tal como lo había planeado, esos sujetos eran unos completos idiotas, dejarían el puesto al ver entrar en locura a alguno de sus compañeros y él podría entrar sencillamente.

-bien echo Ryuk, tendrás una semana de reyes comiendo manzanas- sonrió el chico mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo del hotel hasta llegar a unas escaleras donde esperaría al shinigami.

-jeje Light!- la espera no fue mucha Ryuk apareció rápidamente- eso fue divertido, hubieras visto la cara del humano, jajaja- el shinigami no paraba de reír- nee!! ¿Cuándo hay otro de estos planes? Anda dime! – Ryuk estaba emocionado, su participación hasta ahora siempre es observar.

-algún día Ryuk- Light sonrió divertido ante el comportamiento tan "emocionado" de su shinigami- ahora dime, ¿en que piso se encuentra la habitación de misa?

-etto… pues verás Light.. yo siempre me vengo volando…y pues..no sé – el shinigami rascaba su cabeza un poco inquieto al ver el tic nervioso que se formo en el rostro de Light, pues el no tiene la culpa que siempre entrará por la ventana-

-Ryuk- la mirada de Light se vio amenazadora- por lo menos puedes reconocer el piso en el que esta, si es que vamos por cada uno- termino por decir el chico

-pues…creo que sí, pero Light! Son casi 30 pisos ¿estás seguro? – el shinigami formo una mueca de burla-

-llegue hasta aquí con un propósito y tu mejor que nadie sabe que nunca me retiro si no lo logro- una sonrisa victoriosa se formo en los labios del chico, y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, debido a que si tomaban el ascensor sería mas fácil que los atraparán, continuaron por largos minutos subiendo y subiendo, revisando las habitaciones que Ryuk creyó ser de la chica, pero hasta ese momento nada. Llegando al piso 24 Light ya se veía algo cansado, una carrera hasta ese hotel, infiltrarse dentro, y además buscar en cada piso a misa, suspiro pesado, ya que aun le faltaba lo más complicado y sería convencerla de volver ¿podría hacerlo? No estaba seguro y eso lo incomodaba.

Mientras tanto misa se encontraba en su departamento, recostada en su cama, estaba cansada, había sido muy complicado su día, el programa al que asistió la dejo demasiado exhausta y tener que dar explicación a la prensa de todo el show que se mando el jodido compañero de actuación, la cabreaba, no tenía que por que explicar su situación de pareja, no tenía que por que soportar que un degenerado y estúpido hombre común y corriente la besara, bueno no era común, era un actor bastante solicitado, pero a ella no le importaba, no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a Light y eso le daba rabia, por que rayos, a pesar de estar separados por tanto tiempo, no puede sacarlo de su mente .

Para ella solo seguía estando él, se golpeaba con la almohada cada 5 minutos para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería recordarlo en esos momentos, ¿de que servía? De nada, pero era imposible, recordó su última visita, como Light intento doblegarla de la manera más exquisita que ella conocía, aun ahora se preguntaba de donde saco tal fuerza de voluntad para no ceder, no se sentía orgullosa, pero tampoco se arrepentía, en eso vio aparecer a cierto shinigami por la pared, haciendo que diera un salto de su cama.

-Ryuk..? – dijo la rubia cuando noto que este al verla salía rápidamente del departamento- ¿qué le pasa?- levanto una ceja algo extrañada, pero, se quedo atónita al notar que alguien tocaba el timbre, entonces supuso lo que ocurría, Light vino a verla.

En eso, el castaño yacía algo nervioso frente a la puerta que indico el dios come manzanas, quizás no era nervio si no cansancio, después de todo, corrió casi 1 kilómetros o quizás más para llegar a ese lugar, y después subir tantas escaleras, nunca pensó hacer algo así por Amane Misa, y termino percatándose aun más de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su respiración se paro al notar como se abría la puerta, su puño tembló levemente, trago pesado al ver como esos ojos azules se asomaban para observarlo, la silueta de niña buena que se asomaba lo hizo sonrojar levemente, se veía como siempre preciosa, su cabello suelto le daba un toque mas maduro que cuando usaba sus coletas, pero aun así parecía una niña, pequeña, frágil, hermosa, deseable. Comenzó a sudar frío la puerta se abrió por completo.

-Light?...- susurro despacio la rubia, al ver que el no decía nada, como lo iba a hacer, quedo anonadado, se olvido totalmente de lo que quería decir, lo sabia pero no podía simplemente llegar y decírselo ¿o si? Además, ella, con su vestido de encaje negro, tan corto, ajustado, moldeando su figura a la perfección, ella tan sumisa, hacía que otros pensamientos se asomarán en la cabeza del joven dios. El chico se dio cuenta de donde volteaban sus pensamientos y sacudió levemente la cabeza para que estos se esfumaran, y decidió por fin hacerle saber a ella a lo que venía.

-Misa, necesito hablar contigo, por favor – dijo el joven dios mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos, ella quedo sorprendida, como siempre esa determinación en el chico, le gustaba pero ahora no era momento para eso.

-¿hablar? ¿tu y yo?- dijo irónicamente- no creo que se pueda, no tenemos nada que hablar, lo siento- ella desvió sus ojos de Light, tomo la puerta para cerrarla.

-espera Misa, ¡escúchame por favor!- Light ahogo un grito mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta con un serio pésame, no quería cerrarla, pero al mismo tiempo sí, para ella, era otro de los planes de Light y no necesitaba sentirse usada por alguien en esos momentos de agonía y menos por la misma persona que ama y sigue suspirando.

El castaño golpeo la puerta entre rabia e impotencia, ella no lo quería escuchar, y no podía culparla, él le ha jugado muy chueco, pero no se rendiría, conocía a misa y sabia que estaba apoyada en la puerta esperando escuchar sus pasos para saber que él se marcho, no lo haría, no se iría y se lo dijo.

-misa, sé que estas ahí, no me iré hasta que me escuches, aunque tenga que quedarme aquí toda la noche, sé que no quieres saber nada de mi- el castaño a poyo la cabeza en la puerta, su cabello tapaba sus expresiones, las cuales se tornaban cada vez mas sombrías, mientras que misa escuchaba cada una de las palabras de Light, haciendo que su corazón se apretara y doliera más, ¿cómo podía ella creer algo de él? Quería escucharlo, pero no debía, él no lo merecía, pero cada palabra que susurraba era una aguja para su corazón

-Misa, por favor, escúchame, te necesito- aquello hizo que a la chica se le cayeran las lagrimas, deslizándose suavemente por sus mejillas, ahogando un sollozo amargo o quizás esperanzado de parte de ella, se tapo los oídos y corrió a su habitación donde no pudiera seguir oyéndolo.

-¿por qué Light? ¿Por qué?- las lágrimas no paraban, enterró su rostro en la almohada, callando sus sollozos, temblando por la impotencia que sentía, por la debilidad, por las ganas que crecían de abrir esa puerta y abrazar al chico, por las ganas de desaparecer ahí mismo.

Misa ya no se movió más, mientras que Light seguía esperando en la puerta, sabía que ella no le abriría así como así, entonces, se sentó y simplemente espero.

Pasaban las horas, y el castaño seguía sentado, sumido en sus pensamientos, Ryuk comenzaba a desesperarse, se estaba aburriendo, esperaba que misa golpeará a Light, o que este pateará la puerta, quería ver una escena emocionante como las que daban en la televisión, pero no, ambos se quedaban sin hacer nada más que esperar.

-Nee, Light, si quieres puedo hablar con misa para que te escuche, no te pediré manzanas esta vez, que te parece – intento convencer al humano- vamos Light! Me estoy aburriendo de esperar.

-Olvídalo Ryuk, quiero que misa me escuche, pero no porque tu se lo digas, quiero que ELLA confié en mi, si vas, seguramente creerá que es un truco y que quiero utilizarla nuevamente, por eso, aunque tenga que quedarme toda la noche, esperaré.

El shinigami al ver al chico tan decidido y serio a su posición no le quedo más que callarse y esperar ahí, pero al paso de las horas ya comenzó a desesperarse más, si alguien no hacia algo, lo haría él, eso se estaba pareciendo al jodido mundo shinigami de donde venía, y si algo detestaba era esa monotonía que lo hacía dormir.

Ryuk espero que Light se sumiera otra vez en sus pensamientos para entrar en el departamento de la chica, sabia que el castaño no quería que el se metiese pero si dejaba las cosas así se terminaría muriendo de aburrimiento.

Al entrar, pudo divisar la puerta de la habitación de la modelo, al asomarse pudo reconocer a la chica, que se encontraba hipnotizada mirando una de las paredes del cuarto, tirada en su cama sin mover un solo músculo, ¿qué le pasaba a estos humanos? Se preguntaba Ryuk al comparar las acciones de ambos chicos, no podía entenderlo con claridad, tampoco le interesaba mucho la idea de sentimientos amorosos, total, él solo se encargaba de contar los días de las personas, pero eso era el colmo, Light tirado en la puerta y misa en la cama, jodidos humanos, pensó.

-Nee misa!- dijo el shinigami- levántate ¿si?

-¿Qué quieres Ryuk? ¿Light te mando?- dijo la rubia sin mover ni un pelo de donde estaba-

-no, si sabe que entre a verte se molestará, no quiere que yo me entrometa en esto- dijo Ryuk mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

-entonces ¿por qué entraste?- misa se levanto un poco para mirar al obscuro shinigami- ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi Ryuk?- la mirada de misa era fría, sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado, el maquillaje corrido- déjame en paz Ryuk!!! – Termino gritando la rubia antes de taparse la cabeza con la almohada y darle otra vez la espalda al dios de la muerte-

-que niña – susurro el shinigami- nee, misa, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, no me concierne pedirte nada, pero esta vez, solo pediré que escuches, tu serás la que decida, no me meteré- dijo este al ver que ella apretaba más la almohada para no oírlo- no excusare a Light por todo lo que te ha hecho, pero podrías al menos escucharlo, si lo vieras misa..- no pudo terminar, la chica se levanto de golpe y le grito-

-si lo veo seguramente caeré a sus brazos otra vez y me volverá a usar como una estúpida marioneta!!!! ¿Eso quieres? Pues yo no!!!!!- podría ser que tuviera razón, se encontraba tan confundida que no quería sermones, excusas, nada, quería estar sola, ¿era mucho pedir?-

-nee ¿me escucharás? Te dije que no me importa lo que hicieras después no vengo a convencerte de nada, creo, no sé –dijo el shinigami mientras analizaba la situación en que se encontraba rascándose ahora la barbilla- bueno no importa, la cosa es que quizás debas oír a Light aunque sea una vez, no creo que quiera utilizarte, más bien solo quiere encontrar tu perdón-

-¿crees que creeré eso?- misa giro bruscamente la cara para hacer notar aun más que no le interesaba oírlo-

-es cosa tuya – el shinigami sonrió y misa no entendió el por que de eso, solo lo miro algo confundida- no sabes lo mucho que le haces falta a ese humano-Ryuk apunto hacía la puerta de entrada- se a desvanecido, torturado, aburrido, desesperado, deprimido y caído en celos desde tu ausencia ku ku ku- no pudo evitar una leve carcajada, solo el recordar al joven dios comportándose como un humano cualquiera, le causaba risa-

-¿torturado? ¿Depresión? ¿Celos?- misa alzo una ceja al no creer nada de lo que escuchaba-

-ya te lo dije la otra vez, se comporta raro, pero es divertido, para mi claro-aguanto la carcajada- es un chico arrogante, egocentrista y lo sabes – la miro con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza- ¿no te parece raro que te pida que lo escuches, te suplique en tu puerta y aun no se vaya siendo que su orgullo siempre esta delante de todo?- Ryuk se volteo para retirarse dejando la pregunta abierta para la chica-

-¿qué?- lo último quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza de ella-

-misa, ¿amas a Light no? – la chica lo miro afirmando la pregunta- alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Dónde estaba su corazón?

-ah?- la chica lo miro extrañada - no entiendo Ryuk ¿por qué? Me confundes, tantas preguntas, ¿para qué? Ni siquiera me respondes- la chica bajo la mirada y mordió su labio inferior sin saber que hacer-

-¿quieres respuestas?- la chica afirmo- entonces piensa – la sonrisa de Ryuk se amplio- quién era el que te usaba ¿Light o Kira? ¿quién esta afuera rogando por que lo escuches?- el shinigami salio de la habitación - nos vemos misa- desapareciendo por la muralla de entrada dejando a una muy confundida rubia-

Las palabras del dios come manzanas resonaban en la mente de ella, daban vueltas como remolinos confundiendo todo rastro de razón que podría tener, sacudió tantas veces como le fue posible la cabeza para tratar de ordenar todo, pero le fue imposible, no sabía donde encontrar las respuestas, estaba frustrada, maldecía la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿qué debo hacer? Qué? qué? Qué?!!!!! – termino gritando la rubia en la habitación, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas en el cuarto, golpeándose la cabeza cada vez que podía, de repente se quedaba mirando la puerta y comenzaba a dolerle el pecho, apretaba fuertemente los puños y se volteaba – Light…¿por qué? ¿No podías dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Acaso no sabes cuanto me costo dejarte? ¿Por qué me sigues buscando? ¿Por qué?!- golpeo una velador del dormitorio con tanta rabia que termino botando la fotografía que este tenía, misa la observo, la levanto y las lagrimas comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente, ella lo sabía, sabía donde estaban sus respuestas, ahora su nueva pregunta era ¿tenía el valor de ir por ellas?

Mientras tanto Yagami Light seguía apoyado en la puerta del aquel departamento, esperar sentir los pasos de la chica, más solo escuchaba uno que otro ruido sin comprender que estaría haciendo, pero podía imaginarlo, ella lloraba, por su culpa, nuevamente, y eso hizo que un nudo amargo le apareciera en el estomago, a ese paso solo conseguiría cambiar el amor que ella sentía por odio.

-quizás sea mejor – susurro el castaño al aire-

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa Light?- pregunto Ryuk, quien ya había salido del departamento con todo éxito por que el humano ni noto su falta de presencia-

-total, ella estaría mejor, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, soy un idiota- el chico no escucho al shinigami, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se estaba respondiendo solo, hablaba con quien sabe quien o que, solo decía frases a la nada, comenzó a dudar, sentirse egoísta otra vez, siempre lo es, eso no lo dudaba, pero si sé había dado cuento de sus recientes sentimientos por aquella chica, lo más importante era su felicidad ¿no? Si ella no lo deseaba escuchar ¿sería mejor dejarla? Solo estaba pensando en él, que ella lo oyera, lo perdonará, que volviera a él, todo él. Se mordió el labio inferior apretando fuertemente sus dientes, sintió ganas de tirarse de ese piso.

-nee! Light ¿qué estas diciendo? Light!- Ryuk no hacía entrar en razón al chico y aunque para sorpresa del mismo shinigami, la puerta del departamento comenzó a abrirse. Light se sobresalto sus ojos se abrieron completamente y giro lentamente hasta ver a la rubia parada ahí, con la cabeza baja, haciendo un gesto para que entrase.

Misa dejo la puerta abierta, desapareciendo de la vista del castaño, este se paro con cuidado y dio dos pasos antes de mirar al shinigami.

-Ryuk, regresa a casa, desde aquí sigo yo solo – Light miro desafiante al gran "espectro" obscuro

-¿estas seguro? ¿Me privarás de ver el final de esto? Eres muy cruel Light – sonrió el shinigami al ver como una mini sonrisa de triunfo se poso en el rostro de Light, aquella que siempre lo caracteriza en sus mejores momentos.

-escucha Ryuk, estuve pensándolo, y hasta ahora, solo eh pensado que "yo" necesito que ella regrese, pero, no me había detenido a pensar si es lo que ella desea – los ojos del chico se nublaron un poco, pero en seguida recobraron el brillo decisivo que este quería demostrar- así que solo regresaré con ella si es lo que desea, pero haré hasta lo imposible para darle a entender lo que tu me hiciste entender a mi.

El shinigami quedo perplejo por tales palabras, ¿Light no iba a ser egoísta? Bueno, lo imagino, por algo corrió por ella, pero era extraño, divertido, inusual, y no podría ver el final, eso lo desanimaba, pero había sido un buen espectáculo hasta el momento, aunque lo que más asombro al shinigami fueron las últimas palabras del chico antes de entrar al departamento.

-Ryuk, gracias- el castaño no miro al shinigami, era demasiado para él bajar su orgullo ante el shinigami, y más tendría que hacerlo ante la chica también, no se acostumbraba a eso.

-jajajaja Light eso es raro, no lo hice por ti, ni por misa, recuérdalo, y también recuerda mi gran recompensa o me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver los rayos del sol ku ku – no quería admitirlo, pero el gran shinigami se sintió alagado, quizás si le había tomado cariño al humano tan egocéntrico que tenía de compañero y títere para su diversión.

La puerta se cerro ante el dios de la muerte, haciendo que este comenzará su partida.

-Buena suerte chico- fue lo último que dijo antes de partir volando.

Estaba nervioso, asustado, quizás más de lo que el mismo creyó que estaría, la chica estaba ahí, dándole la espalda, quizás esperando que este hablará y luego echarlo a patadas por la misma entrada que ella le permitió cruzar.

-misa…- se atrevió a decir levemente el chico antes que ella le interrumpiera.

-escucha Light-kun, si vas a decirme algo ahora, quiero que seas sincero ¿podrás hacerlo? – la rubia se dio la vuelta y lo miro desafiante a los ojos, esperando encontrar un brillo de maldad y astucia en ellos, más no lo halló, el castaño simplemente asintió tragando pesado – además responderás mis preguntas ¿podrás? – El chico volvió a asentir – comienza, ¿por qué estas aquí?- la chica estaba siendo algo ruda, quizás un poco fría, pero era lo que necesitaba aparentar.

-te necesito – fue la respuesta que dio Light

-¿por qué? ¿Para qué?- misa se sorprendió un poco por lo directo que fue

-No puedo estar tranquilo si no estas conmigo – otra respuesta corta, ella pidió sinceridad no brevedad, eso la molestaba, le decía todo y a la vez nada, no lo comprendía y no quería hacerlo.

-¿tranquilo? Si no mal recuerdo yo era una molestia para ti, más que nada tu juguete como no puedes estar tranquilo sin mis gritos, mi risa, sin que te este agobiando todo el maldito día- misa frunció el seño, esas palabras se escaparon sin que ella lo quisiera, apretó su puño y después lo soltó suavemente.

- es cierto, antes era así, quizás por que necesitaba estar solo para darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi – el chico bajo un poco el rostro con una sonrisa casi no visible, pero la chica la noto, sintió ganas de llorar ahí mismo como lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento, pero no se lo podía permitir.

-¿por qué debería creerte?- escupió la chica

-por qué pediste que fuera sincero contigo- el chico la atrapo con la mirada, la delineo completamente, cada parte de su silueta haciendo que ella se tensara

-¿Cuándo has sido sincero conmigo?- misa volteo el rostro para no seguir sintiendo esa mirada en ella, se intimidaba fácilmente, debía admitirlo.

-ahora – el chico dio 2 pasos hacia ella y se detuvo.

-¿ahora? Es decir que nunca lo fuiste ¿verdad? – eso dolió, para ambos, ella no quería recordar todo lo que sufría estando en una relación tan falsa y él no quería recordar lo idiota que había sido al ignorarla tanto tiempo, sabiendo que estaba ahí y él haciendo como si no le importase, creyendo que siempre le seguiría como un perro a su amo.

-es cierto, nunca lo fui, te mentí de la peor manera, te utilice como si fueses un objeto, no me interesaban tus sentimientos, eras molesta, te quería lejos de mi vida, de mis planes – las palabras duelen ¿lo sabían? Y misa no era la excepción no soporto la realidad aunque la conociera ahogo un sollozo para ella y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar rápidamente.

-entonces… si tan solo era tu estúpida muñeca ¿qué haces aquí? ¿tanto te gusta humillarme? ¿tanto te gusta romperme en pedazos? Disfrutas mi dolor ¿verdad? Disfrutas el saber que no te puedo olvidar, qué sigues siendo el único para mi aunque seas un maldito cretino!! – misa se lo grito, no era lo que tenía planeado decir, es más, ni supo por que lo dijo, solo lo hizo – si no me amas… si no te importo… ¿por qué Light? Dime ¿por qué me haces esto? – misa tapo su rostro con ambas manos mientras trataba de controlar todo su dolor, su agonía sus sentimientos que la quebrantaban nuevamente.

Verla así, por su culpa, fue más doloroso de lo que creyó, se maldijo de todas las formas posibles, apretó sus puños y contuvo las ganas de golpearse él mismo ahí pero respiro y siguió hablando.

-por que te necesito, por que me di cuenta que si no estas conmigo no me importa ser dios, no tengo razones suficientes para crear un mundo, si no estas misa soy un humano común y corriente soportando las burlas de un shinigami todo el día – Light se sonrojo, estaba sonando como las teleseries que veía Ryuk en las tardes y no le gustaba, no pegaban con él- maldición misa! – Grito Light tirando su frustración- me arrepiento ¿ya?! Sé que soy difícil, no puedo controlar mis ansias de poder ni al Kira que esta dentro de mi, pero lo intento, ahora lo intento, por que quiero que confíes en mi, en lo que te digo – la cara del chico mostraba dolor, quizás no lloraba como ella, pero sufría de la misma manera-

-¿qué confíe?- misa lo miro tanto extrañada, sonrojada, no sabía como describirse realmente, ¿feliz? ¿Triste? Quizás ambas – Light…- ella se acerco a él – tomo sus manos pero no lo miro- ¿de verdad quieres a misa a tu lado? –

-la quiero, a mi lado, ahora y siempre- ok, eso sonó cursi hasta para él, pero a ella le gusto, lo miró con un brillo especial, quizás lo perdono-

-aun no me dices la verdadera razón de por que has hecho todo esto – misa le dio una sonrisa, ella lo entendía pero quería oírlo, quería por primera vez ver como Yagami Light se mordía el orgullo y le rogaba-

-deberías haberla entendido- el chico solo mostró una sonrisa triunfadora cuando coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella no se quejo-

-pues sabes que misa es tonta ¿no?- lo miro con sus ojitos azules, inocentes esperando que el se rindiera, ella ya lo perdono, ella sabía que no podía estar lejos aunque lo quisiera, que era y siempre será su esclava –

-por que me enamore- Light pego su frente con la de la chica observando como las facciones de ella se sorprendían a tal manera, al parecer no esperaba que cediera tan rápido - y no sabes lo horrible que ha sido para mi el no haberme dado cuenta, el pensar que la única razón de por que estabas conmigo era por que soy Kira, si no, nunca hubieras notado mi existencia y quizás yo tampoco la tuya- esas palabras traían tristeza, misa se conmovió y lo pensó, era cierto, si Kira no hubiera juzgado al asesino de sus padres ella no lo hubiera buscado, no se hubiese enamorado de Light , pero aunque Light no hubiera sido Kira, seguramente ella hubiera caído igual a sus brazos, por que ese chico que estaba ahí, abrazándola esperando que ella dijera algo más, era el verdadero, no su dios intentando manipularla, si no un humano simple, como quizás lo era antes de tener la death note.

-Light…- misa poso sus labios en los del castaño, haciendo que este se sorprendiera, y automáticamente lo correspondió, la abrazo más a él, ella puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico, pasos sus dedos por el cabello castaño despeinándolo un poco, aquel beso tan suave y sencillo, comenzó a tornarse más agresivo, mas sediento, ambos buscaban desenfrenadamente el placer en la boca del otro, se separaron por falta de aire, misa lo miro sonrojada, con la respiración entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente chocando con el torso del chico.

-¿Volverás conmigo misa? – pregunto Light mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica, mirándola seductoramente, acariciando su pálida mejilla con su barbilla.

La chica lo miro sonrojada, pinto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pensando, "Ya que se esta esforzando tanto, por que no hacerlo sufrir un poquito más".

-No sé Light – miro hacia abajo la rubia – todo esto es muy rápido, quizás deberíamos tomar un poco más de tiempo – misa intentaba no reírse, aunque quería ver la cara de su novio.

-¿más tiempo? Misa, por favor, no me hagas esto, no puedo estar más sin ti – Light callo como un niño pequeño en la broma de Amane, suplicante trataba de encontrar esos ojos azules - ¿acaso es por ese actor de pacotilla?- frunció el ceño, solo recordar aquel sujeto hacia que volvieran los celos- misa, si es por él, te juro que para una hora más lo dejo bajo tierra!!! – el castaño se enojo, no sabia que era tan posesivo, la rubia se sorprendió por la reacción de él, y solo soltó una risa, él la miro extrañado.

-Eres un celoso, y ese tipo no tiene nada que ver – la chica tomo el rostro de Light en sus pequeñas manos – solo bromeaba tontito – al decir esto, Light iba a refutar pero se quedo callado al sentir los dulces labios de su novia, solo se limito a responderle, abrazándola, prolongando lo que más pudiera aquella dulce caricia, algo que nunca en toda su vida hubiera creído que extrañaría, pero si, lo hizo, lo necesitaba, mordió un poco el labio de ella, recibiendo un pequeño gemido de parte de la chica.

-malo- misa separo al castaño, haciendo un puchero.

-¿porqué? – dijo divertido, mirándola con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-eso dolió un poco – se quejo ella, volteando la cara.

-pues… solo quería saborearte- dijo en un ronroneo al oído de la rubia, lo que hizo que ella temblara un poco y se sonrojara, misa no dijo nada, el castaño tomo la iniciativa, dando pequeños mordiscos en su oreja, lamiendo sus mejillas, acariciando su cintura y acercándola a él.

-¿volverás conmigo misa?- volvió a preguntar el castaño, susurrando en su oído – te necesito a mi lado – dio un pequeño mordisco nuevamente en la oreja, haciendo que la chica soltará otro gemido – misa… - tan suave, tan profunda, tan excitada era la voz de su dios, no lo pudo soportar, eso era tortura, el solo la acariciaba, la hacia estremecerse, le susurraba delicadamente.

-s-si…-dijo en un intento de no sonar intimidada, de no sonar extasiada, más no lo logro.

Light sonrió, había ganado, la tenía para él otra vez, y eso lo llenaba completamente, la tenía como había estado deseando hace ya mucho, abrazada, sonrojada, temblando por el poco placer que ya había recibido. El castaño se lamió los labios, tan lenta, tan seductoramente, y no espero más, tomo a su muñeca por la cintura y la aprisiono contra la pared, la beso con ansias, deseaba con todos sus fuerzas ser parte de ella, escucharla gritar su nombre, sentir el sabor de su piel, buscaba las manos de ella recorrer su torso, su cuerpo, la escucho gemir, moverse bajo él, se estremeció al sentir como esas pequeñas manos se deslizaban bajo su camisa, pero le encantaba.

-Li-Light…- misa se encontraba en su propio sueño, los labios de Light, se deslizaron a su cuello, dando mordiscos, saboreándolo, acariciando su cuerpo, mientras ella hacia lo mismo, la oji-azul se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir, cuando la mano de su chico, comenzó a acariciar su muslo, tan lento, subiendo sus piernas a la altura de su cadera, para mayor comodidad de ambos, misa se sonrojo al extremo al sentir la "hombría" de su novio apegada a ella, él solo gimió al presionarla, la situación ya le estaba haciendo sufrir pequeños problemas técnicos ahí abajo, y misa solo rió al ver la cara contenida de su novio.

-No crees que es muy pronto…- la rubia jugaba con el cuello de la camisa del castaño.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez – la miro con deseo, lujuria, su respiración se hacia agitada, cortante, sus labios rozando los hombros de la chica temblaban ante cada contacto.

-mmm… - para ella tampoco era fácil, los besos del castaño quemaban su piel, la erizaban, sus caricias la volvían loca, pero tenía miedo, de que existiera la posibilidad de que todo fuera un juego para él y su necesidad de satisfacción – espera.. Light… no creo que este bien ahora… nosotros recién..- no pudo seguir hablando, el chico atrapo sus labios, lamiendo suavemente su contorno, pidiendo el permiso para degustarla por completo y ella, se lo concedió, un beso fogoso, apasionado, saboreo cada contorno de la boca de la chica, jugo con su lengua, la envolvió en mil sensaciones placenteras, haciendo que misa se sumiera en un éctasis, su rostro suave, lleno de deseo, deseo que solo Light sabia como saciar.

- Misa…- el castaño susurraba el nombre de ella, dirigió sus labios a el oído, su pequeña oreja fuer mordida, degustada y llenada de la pasión del chico, misa se tensaba al sentir la respiración tan agitada de él tan cerca, haciendo pequeñas corrientes eléctricas pasar por todo su cuerpo – eres adorable – sonrío para sí el castaño.

- Eh? – la rubia no entendía el comentario, más solo fue agarrada de la cintura, apegada bien a él, y encaminada hasta su cuarto – nee… Light – el chico solo la miro, mientras bajaba suavemente el vestido de ella - ¿esto no es por… tu necesidad de hombre… cierto? – la chica bajo un poco la vista, al ver la cara de atónito que puso el chico, se sintió mal por la pregunta, pero, sus dudas eran demasiadas y no se sentía segura de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Cómo te demuestro que no es un juego?- beso la rodilla de la rubia - ¿Cómo te demuestro que eres lo que quiero en mi mundo? – acaricio su piel, haciendo que ella se estremeciera nuevamente - esto no es igual que las otras veces, misa – la miro directamente a los ojos – déjame hacerte el amor – y besos sus manos y miro a la chica quien estaba asombrada, a quien le comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas- Misa…perdón, yo no – el joven Dios tomo el rostro de la oji-azul preocupado, quizás era mucho lo que pedía en ese momento, estaba dispuesto a parar, si ella se lo pedía.

- Soy feliz…- la rubia sollozo un poco – Siempre que me buscabas para esto, lo llamabas deber, una noche o algo más… jamás te importo el significado de entregarte completamente a alguien, Light, te amo – la chica lo beso, dulce y pacientemente al castaño, abrazándolo a ella, demostrándole que no lo importaba nada más que él, haciéndole saber que si era él, ella le entregaba todo, como siempre, por que su corazón era de él.

El joven Dios recostó en la cama a su chica, colocándose encima, mirándola fijamente, como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse a de poco, acariciaba el contorno de su cintura, bajando despacio hasta sus caderas, pasando sus dedos por sus muslos hasta la rodilla, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de ver la expresión de éctasis que la rubia iba colocando a medida que él avanzaba, sus dedos pasaron de sus piernas a su intimidad provocando un grito ahogado de parte de la chica, la cual se arqueo al sentir la intromisión del castaño, Light llamaba despacio a misa, comenzó a besar su cuello, lento , comenzó a bajar hasta su pecho, lamiendo el contorno de este, sin parar su trabajo en la parte baja de ella, los gemidos de misa se podían oír por toda la habitación, sus movimientos iban de acuerdo a lo que Light hacia, más no quiso solo disfrutar ella, separo al castaño un poco, haciendo que este se quejara de ello y comenzó a sacarle su camisa, tocando y besando el torso bien formado de su chico provocando pequeños suspiros de parte de él, olvidando totalmente sus quejas anteriores y así bajaba y bajaba haciendo que el joven Dios pidiera más, la chica sonrío traviesamente, como no, no siempre tienes a Light en tus pequeñas manos misa.

- Nee.. Light ¿quieres que me porte mal? – los ojos lujuriosos de la rubia provocaron una corriente en el castaño el cual solo pudo asentir ante tal proposición, algo dudoso y deseoso a la vez, la chica no dudo más y deslizo sus dedos por el pantalón del chico haciendo que este gimiera sin pensarlo, ella solo se limito a reír - ¿Te gusta Light o quieres que pare? – el castaño se tenso al sentir aun más los dedos de su amante como se deslizaban por su hombría.

- No, no pares- los gemidos del joven dios eran evidentes, había perdido la noción del tiempo, la razón, de todo, solo se limitaba a disfrutar lo que ella le hacía, aunque le ocasionaba una ligera vergüenza, nunca antes la había dejado hacer algo así, lo que ella decía, como ella jugaba con sus hormonas, como su lengua lo volvía loco, por que si, no se había ni percatado cuando misa cambio sus manos por su boca y no fue capaz de quejarse de nada, más solo disfrutaba y pedía que no parara. La chica disfrutaba de su tarea, ver a su Dios de dicha manera la enloquecía, sus roncos gemidos, provocaban pequeños espasmos en su persona, y cada vez iba más rápido, y más, hasta que Light no pudo soportarlo y la tomo, la saco de ahí bruscamente, pidiendo disculpas a duras penas, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, su excitación no podía ser más notoria, entonces era su turno, beso a la chica, la recostó suavemente y con lo poco de sentido que le iba quedando entro en ella, ahogando un grito de satisfacción en el cuello de su novia, la rubia solo fue capaz de abrazar la gran espalda del castaño y rodearlo con sus piernas para mayor comodidad, y así comenzó, un juego de pasión, deseo, placer, lujuria, palabras incoherentes, palabras que nadie más que ellos entendería, el castaño aceleraba el ritmo, la amaba a su manera, ella se dejaba amar, y enterraba sus uñas en la piel de él, ambos sin saber que más hacer, nada más que amarse, nada más que buscar complementarse, un mundo de ellos, cada vez más irreal, cada vez más cercano, sus suspiros y gemidos eran una música prohibida para los simples mortales, ambos dioses, dioses de un mundo perfecto, solo de ellos y así juntos llegaron al clímax, un delicioso paraíso de placer y mil sensaciones indescriptibles, un dios amando a una diosa, algo que nadie entendería.

Light se acostó junto a misa, abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en sus cabellos, ella se acomodo y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Gracias – susurro él-

- ¿por qué? – lo miro extrañada la oji-azul

- Por darme otra oportunidad, por darme esto, por ser tu, por recordarme que también tengo algo y que es tuyo – el chico acariciaba los hombros de la rubia viendo como ella se quedaba de apoco dormida

- ¿y eso que es..? – pregunto antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse.

- Mi corazón misa, lo encontraste y es solo tuyo – sonrío levemente al notar palabras tan melosas saliendo de sus labios, no era parte de él, no lo era pero solo por esta vez, las dejaría, por que ser un Dios era trabajo, ser Kira era duro, pero ser Light era relajante y más si ella estaba con él y antes de acompañar a su novia en sueños susurro las palabras que tanto deseaba expresar… - Te amo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**waaa O.O termino! **

**acepto criticas**

**amenzas**

**cartas de muerte por la demora xD**

**felicitaciones? **

**no sé xD **

**de verdad lo siento por demorar tanto, en serio!!!!! y espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**sin más que decir me retiro**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews =) !!!!**

**hasta otra historia xD!**

**atte.**

**[maron]  
**


End file.
